


4:03 and I Can’t Sleep

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is in an accident and Cam over worries about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:03 and I Can’t Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is such a short fic I've been writing so many long ones though and I will get some posting done this weekend/week so here's something for today since I haven't posted and works in 2/3 weeks! Also if you have any suggestions for Hockey fics I should write now that I'm mostly caught up let me know in the comments or on tumblr at mitch-marners.tumblr.com!

Things happen in an instant.

24 hours earlier Cam and Ryan were fast asleep in their bed, Ryan spooned up behind him and Cam drooling into the pillow.

24 hours later after that Cam’s sitting beside a hospital bed praying with everything he’s got that Ryan will wake up.

Let’s back track here.

See Dubber had wanted to take some of the guys out the night before training camp started for a little fun before they had to start watching what they did in public again. It was Dubber, Ryan, Scotty, Jack and Nick, Boone and Murs both sick with the flu that of course they had speared to Cam as well. He kept telling Ryan the night before he felt fine and could still come out but Ryan was always a little extra over protective when it came to Cam and wouldn’t budge an inch on his argument that Cam should be resting not out for drinks.

So Ryan had gone out, not before tucking Cam into bed with his laptop so he could watch one of his favorite movies, Dear John. After he left Cam dozed off pretty quick which was a bit of a surprise to him seeing as he hardly ever let himself sleep through Dear John.

He woke up to frantic buzzing of his cell phone on the bedside table and to the house phone ringing in the living room as well. Just hearing the house phone ring indicated that something was wrong since no one ever called them on it and it was also 1 in the morning. He answered his cell phone first as he made his way to the living room to grab the other phone. It was Nick of course being the good captain he is.

“Listen, don’t freak out but we got into a bit of an accident and Ryan got the worst of it and they said we should call you and let you know in case anything happened because you’re his emergency contact and all.”

Cam took a few deep breaths trying his best not to let his mind wander to all the awful possibilities. “Okay, I’m on my way.”

Nick gave him the hospital address and then hung while Cam answered the living room phone to an over panicked Hartsy who may or may not have still been slightly drunk. After about 20 seconds of blabbering though Nick grabbed the phone from him and Cam hung up and grabbed his sweater (well Ryan’s sweater) and was out the door.

He got to the hospital in pretty good time, lucky enough to hit almost all green lights. When he arrived Dubby was waiting around for him at the front desk and grabbed him by the sweater sleeve and pulled him towards the nearest elevator.

“We weren’t even drunk driving; some other driver just came out of nowhere and nailed the left side of the car, right where Ryan was. They said he should be okay but he might have a concussion there just waiting for him to wake up to run tests.”

Cam nods, feeling some but not all of the tensions leave his body.

He pulls a chair right up beside Ryan’s bed when they get to his room. Jack’s in there, assigned to stay there until Cam go there. He’s playing on his phone and when Dubber shoves him out of his chair for Cam he mumbles something about getting coffee and leaves. Dubber stays for a moment or two but just before the clock hits 3:30 he gets up and says he should go leave a message for his wife so she knows where he is.

He sits there all night waiting and waiting. His eyes keep slowing drifting shut but he opens them in seconds again not wanting to miss if Ryan wakes up.

“Buddy,” He hears from behind him and sees Nick standing in the door way “It’s like 4 in the morning get some sleep Ryan’s not going anywhere.”

“I can’t sleep if I don’t know if he’s going to be okay or not. I love him I can’t lose him.”

“Cam everything’s going to be okay. I’m sure he won’t even have a concussion. He could probably be on the ice this week still. Close your eyes I will wake you up if he wakes up.”

It’s really, really hard for Cam to resist that offer so he puts his hand in Ryan’s unconscious hand and lies his head on the bed beside them and closes his eyes, praying mentally when they open it’ll be because Ryan’s awake.

Ryan does wake up and he doesn’t even hesitate to shake Cam awake with their interlocked hands. Cam feels it instantly and lifts his head up to see his boyfriend smiling down at him.

“Oh thank god your okay.” Cam sighs in relief. “You freaked the fuck out of me you idiot.”

“Hey it’s not my fault!” Ryan says but before he can finish that train of thought Cam’s leaning up to press a kiss to his lips which Ryan gratefully accepts.

Nick comes in with the nurse and the doctor and makes gagging noises till the two break apart and then come over to ruffle Ryan’s hair while the nurse and doctor start talking about tests they should do.

Cam sleeps in the chair while there doing tests on Ryan and wakes back up when he’s back in the room and they talk until the doctor come back and says Ryan can be released in a few hours just so they can observe him for a little longer to be safe. Cam smiles happily and hops up onto the bed so he can hug Ryan properly.

“See nothing to worry about you sap.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Cam says kissing him on the side of the head before pulling away to look him in the eyes and say “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ryan says back and squeezes a little harder when Cam goes in for another hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle from the song 'If you only knew' by Shinedown


End file.
